Feline Therapy
by Mrs-Doitsu
Summary: Eren has been snuffed off of his long romantic relationship with Mikasa and is in need of some comfort. So, Armin thinking he is doing the best for his friend, decides to buy the young man a cat that causes more trouble than comfort for Eren. But the cat may have more to him than what appears. ( Levi/Eren fic. Rating may change. Slight Eren/Mikasa. On hiatus until further notice.)
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_ Welcome to the pit I call, my fan fiction. You are in for the ride of your life. Whether you enjoy it or not is all up to you. Read on!_

~**Mrs Doitsu**

* * *

Did it really matter if they were _almost_ related? Sure, they grew up together, but they were not blood tied. So, just because they were _almost_ family, was that a valid reason to end a 6 year relationship that was just starting to get _serious_? Of course not.

Eren sighed. It was no use. _Really_.

What he was attempting to do was pin all the blame on his girlfriend and the circumstances around such an occurrence. She was of course, still standing in front of him now, as the heavy words drifted to his deaf ears;

"This isn't appropriate for us to be doing. We should stop."

Eren had spent the last minute rationalizing their relationship and how it was appropriate, how it _was not_ some sort of perverse incest. It wasn't. It was _fine_.

But some little seed of doubt and self hatred _screamed_ at him. Told him that she was right and that he should be evermore disgusted with himself for forcing such _filth_ onto her. It was a _disgrace._

He cast his face to the ground, feeling his face prickle with emotions and remorse, as well as anger. He ground his teeth, holding back the tears, trying his best to act mature, but of course blew that off by opening his mouth and speaking.

"Who the _hell_ told you it wasn't _right_." The hurt could not be mistaken in his quivering voice. "_Who!_ I'll kill them." His voice raised in volume as he looked up at her beautiful, flawless, and blank, mask-of-a face.

"No one, Eren. I decided to act on my _own_ feelings about it." She scowled at him, looking down at his head. "Stop acting like such a kid. Get over it."

And with that, she ripped her hands from his, which were being clutched tightly in desperation, and walked away from him.

He tried to catch her attention by pleading one last time. "Mikasa! _Please_!" But, the girl just continued walking away from his line of sight until he could see her no longer.

That was when Eren sank to his knees, and cried.


	2. Day1

**A/n: **_Oh my goodness! barely a week and I already have two reviews! I could just about cry! Now, for your enjoyment, this chapter is a lot longer than the prologue. I say this concerning my one reviewer who had mentioned they wanted a longer one._

_Well, I hope this pleases you! And finally, we get to see some Heichou in this. Well briefly. I'm all for cliff hangers! (Don't hate me... T^T) It's just how I keep you all coming back. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy! I'm going to go shower and sleep happily! Tell me what you think!_

**~Mrs Doitsu**

* * *

It had been _three_ months.

Eren was still '_mourning_' as he liked to call it. Armin said numerous times that it was more in the category of sulking. Did you hurt inside and out when you were sulking? Eren was pretty sure you _didn't_.

As well, Armin was constantly by his side now, since the month before, he had tried to end his life. _Very_ childish on his part, but he had felt at the time, that it would solve his problems.

So now, it was either his friends_ 24/7_ babysitting service, or counseling until his feelings were resolved and he functioned like a _normal_ person. Armin had personally wished that Eren had chosen the latter, but apparently counseling was '_scary_' or 'for _crazy people_' or '_Armin just shut up already_!'

He could not stop thinking about _her_. He missed her so much, it hurt his insides to the point of keeling over and moaning aloud in pain. He could barely live day to day without feeling as if he were no longer living, just _existing_.

And his boss had excused him from work, seeing as how productive he was in such a state, and was on leave until further notice, but he was _not_ fired. What the difference was, Eren didn't know, or cared.

At the moment, Armin was sitting at his kitchen table, watching Eren clean up the dishes from their home cooked meal that Armin had spent all day working on. It still had no effect on Eren's demeanor. He stood at the kitchen sink, his face blank, a faint hurt expression painted into his eyes, cleaning the dishes almost robotically.

It was a sad sight indeed for the young man, for just because of a girl, he was induced to what Armin had nicknamed; the _Romeo_ state. He was a bubbly, cheerful, extrovert, until she came into his life and mangled it, deeming Eren lifeless after such an experience.

Armin chose his next words carefully, as if approaching a dangerous and wild animal. The similarities startled Armin for a moment, before proceeding with his next choice words.

"Maybe you should think about possibly going to try dati-"

A harsh slam and crash stopped him in his tracks, making the smaller young man flinch. Eren was still standing at the sink, but a broken dish clutched in his hand, crimson pouring out of his newly opened wounds.

"Don't you_ dare_, try and tell me what you think I should be thinking about." Eren angrily bit out, clutching the makeshift weapon in his hand with even more strength. Armin stared at the other man in fear for his unpredictable actions.

"Eren..." Armin cautioned him gently.

"You're bleeding, calm down, it was just a _suggestion_, not a demand."Then he added lowly to himself;

"I honestly _would not_ expect you to know the difference in your state."

He slowly got up as the man was no trembling before him, the shard clattering into the sink noisily. Eren covered his face with his other hand, collapsing to the ground, almost sobbing.

"I didn't even feel it..."

Armin knew he had to do something, anything, to save his friend from the suffocating box he had put himself into.

* * *

Eren was now alone on the couch.

Armin had said he would be gone five minutes, leaving him to his apartment that they shared together.

Which was quite odd considering Armin had almost been attached to him, also considering how much time they spent together.

He tried turning on the TV, but could not focus on the characters moving within the box. All he could think about was Mikasa.

_Mikasa. _

Even thinking her name brought tears to his seawater coloured eyes. He squeezed them closed quickly, to try and stop the onflow of emotions from leaking out in a embarrassing manner. He wiped his face on his sleeve for what seemed like the 11th time that night, making him sigh in wanton.

He glanced at the bandage Armin had put around his injured hand. He knew the cuts should have throbbed. But they were nothing compared to the hole that was in his chest, left by his only love.

He wanted her back so bad. Wanted to hold her, love her, tell her he was sorry for whatever he did to bring this on them. That he would make it better. In his head, the scenario played out.

* * *

_She would run back into his arms, wearing the red scarf he had kindly given her when they were just children, hugging him tightly. She would nuzzle his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her, feeling complete once again. _

"_Eren..." She would sigh lovingly to him like she did privately. _

_He would lift up her chin with his finger and stare into her eyes with pure, unadulterated, adoration. She would gaze back at him with the same look._

_She would try to speak, but he would stop her with the finger that was holding her delicate but sharp chin. Then, he would lean down and barely whisper, "Don't talk." and press his lips to hers chastely. Yes, it would be innocent and sweet at first, before the want, pain, and suffering broke through and he would kiss her with as much passion as he could muster. He would bow her back and she would gladly bend with him, trying to keep up with his mouth, moaning softly._

_He would bite her lip teasingly, feeling the passion and emotion over take him, before Mikasa would pull away, gasping for breath, lips parted and swollen from his onslaught. _

"_I need you." He would breath out again, with a needing tone, following her, not wanting to loose any contact. She would blush hotly, almost embarrassed at his more than subtle request. _

"_I need you too." She would admit with a whisper and his stomach would knot. _

"_Show me." He would demand of her, as she would start to shed her clothing._

* * *

Eren was jolted out of his thoughts by Armin re-entering their home, with a bulky box. He sat up in alarm, then laid back down as his fears were rested.

"I'm back!" Armin called and Eren did not answer, as he felt himself plunge deeper into his pit of darkness.

"What'd you get." Eren droned, only the least bit curious.

"Comfort!"

Eren scoffed.

"They sell that in boxes? Heh, you should have bought them out to make a dent in my pile of shit."

Armin plopped his coat on the table, balancing the box carefully on his hip, as if something were alive inside the box. This perked Eren's curiosity enough to distract him from his pain. He peered over the back of the couch, staring at the plain cardboard.

The younger blonde made his way into the living room, setting the box down carefully in his lap, a slight scratching noise sounding inside it.

Eren frowned at it.

"The hell did you bring into my house, Armin...?"

Armin grinned as best as he could.

"You have to promise not to hurt him, feed him every day, and give him a hug when you feel like dying."

Eren raised a brow.

"...Fine...?"

Armin opened the box, and there sitting in the box, was the most sassy, uninterested, looking cat Eren had ever seen in his life.


	3. Day 15

It took a minute for the wheels in Eren's head to start turning, and to figure out that this particular cat, was Eren's supposed comfort. He blinked.

"_This_, ball of fur, is supposed to help me deal with my breakup."

Armin nodded hopefully.

"Yes! I've actually been reading for a while now, about how certain animals can emotional balance a person and-"

Eren suddenly stood up, face dark and unreadable.

"You want me to become a cat lady, _don't you_." He said indifferently.

Images of Eren wearing an old flowery dress and frilly sleeping cap, surrounded by cats, cooing to them, while gently moving back and forth in a rocking chair almost made the blonde laugh aloud.

That would only make his situation more difficult, so he held his tongue.

"Eren, its just one. I'd be worried if you liked him so much that you demanded another." Armin sighed.

"Trust me, I picked the one that was the most uninterested in people. For your sake."

Eren looked at him angrily.

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?! How is that thing supposed to help me stay sane-!"

"Eren," Armin began in a watery tone. Eren stopped his shouting.

_Damn it._ Armin scolded himself mentally as he felt the salty tears trickle down his face. Eren quickly calmed out of shame, and sat beside him.

"Armin? Shit... I'm sorry. Hey look, I-"

He looked down at the floor then at the box.

"I know you're trying. I'll deal with it." Eren carefully took the box from Armin and looked inside once again.

_The damn thing's sleeping!_ Eren scowled at it and shook the box trying to wake it from its nap.

"Don't!" Armin cautioned him carefully, the tears subsiding, but it was too late.

The Beast had awoken.

* * *

_Another fucking day, in this fucking cage, with all these other fucking cats. _

A certain black and white, fluffy cat was sitting on his behind, looking mildly annoyed, staring at the customers of the pet store that he was residing in, with an angry glare. He also made sure that none of the kittens that were in the spacious cage went up to him and demanded they play with his tail.

This grumpy cat was named Levi. He was never always this grumpy, in fact, he was never actually a cat.

You see, Levi had been a wealthy Asian businessman that was an ambassador for a car company in the United States. He had everything he could ask for, a very nicely furnished top of the line apartment, steady job, girls wanting to spend any sort of time with him, you name it. But along with his many possessions and good fortune, came his greed. He refused to give money to the poor, even remembered kicking a few homeless people outside of his apartment a few times. He thought of them as 'bums' and 'freeloaders'.

One early morning, approximately 2 am actually, a kind, tattered old woman came to his door with a worn box that said' free kittens'.

"My boy," she had crooned to him. "May I interest you in a delightful bundle of joy in exchange for a little something to eat? "

Levi had stared at the woman, then began laughing in her face in a cruel manner.

"You old hag. No, I don't want your filthy cats. Get out of here."

His amusement melting into annoyance and cruelty. The woman then looked up at his face and continued to smile warmly at him, hoping to change his selfish mind.

"Are you sure? They are very tame and loving." The woman offered the box at him, making the man in the door frame cringe in disgust.

"What? No, means no, you shit faced, wrinkly prune." Levi then slammed the door shut, turning back to his apartment. How dare someone seriously think he would want a cat? And not only that, why was she demanding food for a kitten that clearly said free on the box. He was not able to finish his thought as the door suddenly burst open, throwing Levi onto his hands and knees.

He couldn't see anything very clearly as there was a bright light suddenly filling the door way where the homeless woman was. In her place was a very beautiful blonde girl with white robes and a single gold ring on her flaxen locks.

"Your cushioned life has made you into a disgusting human being. But, I, the angel and guardian of your soul, believe in second chances, and will see to it that you change and better someone's life."

Levi looked up in awe, then cried out in pain as the woman reached out, eyes warm and smiling, towards his torso. His body convulsed and he coughed, feeling his limbs shorten and his voice becoming high pitched. He blinked when the pain finally subsided, looking up at the suddenly towering woman, and watched as she waved her hand over his form and threw him into darkness.

_And now I'm fucking here._

Levi curled his limbs underneath himself, grumpily looking out of the cage he was trapped inside.

_Just fucking great. And look, this idiot thinks he's gonna take me home with him._

A blonde man-boy had been pacing back and forth, giving Levi the look of, '_Should I buy this cat?_' or '_I think I should, maybe._' Levi made sure the bare his teeth at the human, not tolerating any fingers prodding through the cage bars. The boy suddenly left to go up to the front of the store, and Levi slowly relaxed. As best he could in the situation. He closed his eyes deciding to take a nap, when the top of the cage was opened, startling him.

Levi hissed and bat at the hand of the shop keeper, baring his teeth aggressively. But the human persisted and eventually stuffed him in a large box. The man also made sure to stuff some cat nip in as well, which calmed Levi enough to stop trying to demolish the cardboard. He could hear some muffled talking, which sounded pathetically laid on his side in the moving box, growling in annoyance.

The talking stopped and suddenly there was a bright light through the cracks in the box. This perked Levi's attention, and he tried to stand up. Only the box was moving, making it incredibly difficult to stand and keep his balance.

He gave up, deciding to sleep until they reached their apparent destination. The next thing he knew, the box had been violently shaken, jerking him awake. He sat up, yawning, then looking a dark skinned boy in the face, before yowling and latching onto his face with sharp claws.


End file.
